Deep Feelings - Ziam Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Liam has vacationed in Bradford ever since he was little. He met Zayn, his best mate, there and comes to visit every summer. This summer is different and Zayn knows it. A blinding truth comes to light but is escorted by a lot of hurt, anger, and tears. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Liam and Zayn) so I've changed the names a bit (Liam=Lium Zain=Zayn) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"May want to take those off." Zain says pointing at Lium's shoes. He takes a seat on a bench on the side of the road and begins taking off his shoes as Zain follows suit. Tonight Zain had taken Lium out for some American cooking at a small out-of-the-way shack by the beach. He was surprised there was even a place like that around here, but the meal tasted like home, something Lium has missed since he's been vacationing in England. "Remember when we first met?" Zain asks him as he sits down beside Lium. "Barely, I was almost eight when we met or should I say when you first stole the bucket I was using to make my sand castle." He replies, giving the boy a sarcastic glare. "If I remember right, your castle got washed away because it was too close to the ocean. I was just saving you from putting in anymore effort." Zain says, getting up and offering the Lium his hand after he slips off the last shoe. "It got washed away because it wasn't packed down enough and had no support. You took the bucket before I could finish it." He argues, bumping into Zain a little as they continue their stroll.

"Watch your step." Zain says as he leads Lium down a small ledge before it turns into beach. "I got it." The tall boy says behind him. Zain turns around to face him when as he reaches the bottom. "Do you want me to help you?" The brown-eyed boy asks. Lium takes cautious steps, avoiding sharp rocks trying not to cut his bare feet. "It's okay. I'm almost there." He says, still looking down, planning his footsteps. He makes it a few feet more before he loses his balance a bit. "Whoa there-" Zain says as he catches Lium's hand in his to steady him before he leads the boy to the soft sand. "Thanks." Lium says as Zain lets go of his hand. "Anytime." He says with a small smile and a wink before he wraps his arm around Lium's waist and they start walking.

"Didn't you invite me to your birthday party after that?" Zain asks. "After what… Oh, after we met." Lium says remembering their conversation. "Yeah, it was my birthday that week we were here and my parents decided we should throw a party. But since it was our first time vacationing here, I didn't know anybody and I certainly hadn't made any friends yet. So my parents invited you and your family, despite our history, they thought you were better than nobody." He finishes. "And we had a wonderful time, didn't we?" The dark haired boy asks smiling. "Yes we did. Been friends ever since." Lium answers and Zain pulls him in a bit closer. "I've enjoyed every minute of it. Except the days you leave. I hated you those days." Zain says. His eyes dim some and his smile fades. "Why did you hate me?" Lium asks, concern lacing his voice. "I hated that you were going back to America, deserting me until the next summer. I was even jealous of your friends because they got to see you every day, could just call you up whenever they wanted and go play with you." Zain stops walking and looks at his shoes.

"Zain…" Lium tries to interject but Zain cuts him off. "I Think what I hated most was how you made me feel when you left, so weak and helpless. I would try to hold everything in when I'd leave your house the night before but as soon as I got home, I'd shut myself up in my room and cave in, trying not to let anyone hear me crying." He says and turns from Lium. He feels Zain's arm slip from his waist and hears him sniffle a little before continuing. "Ah, I remember having dreams of you, waking up, getting on my bike, and riding to your house. Not noticing the fallen leaves around me or even the temperature of the wind hitting my face until I got there and then I finally realized that it was just October or whatever month it was. It was foolish." He laughs sadly. Lium can make out the trails on his cheeks where tears had fallen.

"I never knew you felt like that." The doe-eyed boy says, tears of his own now streaming down his face. "I'm sorr-" "Don't apologize." Zain says turning to him, something else had taken the tears' place in his eyes. "I don't blame you. It would be stupid to blame someone for wanting to go home. It's my own fault that I acted the way I did." He says taking Lium's hand in his, rolling it over so he can trace his palm with his fingertips. "Do you still do those things?" Lium asks a little nervous of how Zain might answer. "I don't ride my bike to your house anymore if that's what you're asking. I drive instead." He laughs, glancing up at Lium for a second before returning his gaze to the boy's hand. "Just kidding… But I still cry and get very angry, but more at myself than you. I should be used to it by now, should be able to handle it. But letting the person you love go is something that's hard to get used to." He picks up Lium's other hand and starts to trace it. "Zain…" Lium says trying to get his attention. "Hmm…" Zain responds but doesn't meet Lium's eyes. "Do-" With a loud crash, thunder starts to boom overhead, cutting Lium off. "We should go. Don't want to get stuck on a beach when lightning strikes." He says taking Lium's hand.

Zain leads Lium back to the ledge and takes his pale hands in his own before he leads the two of them back up the rocks. It has started to sprinkle by the time they get to the road. Lium wants to ask Zain if how he feels is real, that he loves Lium in more than just a friendly way. The thunder drowns out any possible thoughts of how to ask him and Lium's words would be lost in the rumble. The duo hurries to Lium's house. Zain stops a few steps from the front door with Lium in front of him. There's no overhang on the house so both of them stand in the rain. "Zain I-" "You should probably go in. You're getting soaked." Zain says looking solemn. "No, I need to know." Lium says determined to get the truth. "Know what?" He asks, his brown eyes showing sadness in them. "Do you truly- Do you truly love me, as in, other than friends?" Lium stammers trying to find the right words. Zain stands there for a second, staring at the boy in front of him before answering. "Always have, always will." He says bringing his hands to Lium's face. Zain caresses his cheeks lightly with his thumbs. Lium's eyesight blurs as the tears build up in his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. You'll be gone within a week to start college back in the U.S. You'll probably forget all about me." Zain wipes a small tear off Lium's cheek that has mixed in with the rain. "I love you, Zain." Lium turns his head and kisses Zain's hand. "Truly? You're not just trying to cheer up a lonely boy?" Zain asks softly. "Truly." Lium says and stares deep into mocha skinned boy's eyes, trying to convey just how much Lium loves him.

His hands start to pull Lium's head closer to him as he leans in. The tall boy closes his eyes a few seconds before Zain's lips hit his. He gets lost in the kiss, only feeling the rain drops rolling off of Zain's eyelashes onto his nose. Lium smiles into the kiss, tickled by the feeling and Zain presses harder into the kiss, leaving him breathless. Lium starts to shiver, partly from the cold rain and partly from Zain's touch. Zain feels the wave go through you, suddenly remembering the conditions of the weather and pulls out. "Let's get you inside. Don't need you getting a cold in the summer." He says trying to rub the goose bumps from Lium's arms. "Wait, I have something to tell you first." Lium says pressing his hands to Zain's chest. "Okay, what is it?" He asks, wrapping his arms around the shivering boy and pulling him close. Lium leans into him trying to envelope himself in the warmth flowing from the other boy's body. "My parents and I were talking and they decided that since I have big interests here that I could take a couple of semesters here to test out the college, before deciding whether I should stay longer." Lium says and watches Zain's face as he registers what Lium has just said. "Really?" Zain's face is covered in a huge smile, making Lium giggle. "Really, but on one condition." "Which is?" "You don't mind having an extra roommate, do you?" Lium asks. "Of course not!" Zain hugs him before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
